Lutecia Alpine
| gender = Female | species = is a::Human | homeworld = origin::residence::Mid-Childa | born = born::0065In ViVid chapter 9, she explicitly states that she is 14 and just as old as Caro. | relatives = Megane Alpine (mother) | partner = Zest Grangaitz, Agito | affiliations = Jail Scaglietti (StrikerS) | occupation = Relic hunter (StrikerS) | magic_system = magic system::Modern Belka (Summoner) | magic_rank = magic rank::S (D with limiter) | familiar = Garyu (summon) Hakutenou (summon) | device = Asclepius | name_ja = ルーテシア・アルピーノ | name_romaji = Rūteshia Arupīno | first = | voices = }} is a purple-haired girl in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS who works for Jail Scaglietti to obtain the Relics. She appears to be able to uses::summon bugs that control the machinery that Jail creates, and is able to summon shadow creatures to fight for her. She is accompanied by Zest Grangaitz and Agito, and all three of them seem to help Jail for their own personal reasons. In StrikerS The three worked with Scaglietti on getting Relics, but Lutecia was the only of the three that trusted Scaglietti and his Numbers. Zest and Agito tried to convince Lutecia that Scaglietti wasn't worth trusting, but were unsuccessful as Lutecia viewed Scaglietti as a kind man. Because of her trusting attitude, Scaglietti was able to manipulate her actions to an extent. Towards the end of StrikerS, Erio Mondial and Caro Ru Lushe manage to convince her to change sides while the Saint's Cradle was rising. Lutecia's main ambition was to obtain the Relic that Jail promised he would use to revive her mother, Megane Alpine. During the credits of StrikerS, Lutecia is shown living with her mother on a different planet, and using her summons to send messages to the two that helped her. She and Zest have been referred to on one occasion as by Scaglietti. In Sound Stage X In appears in::Sound Stage X, Lutecia and Agito are shown when Agito is visiting Lutecia on the planet she was deported to. Vivio asks Lutecia and Agito to help decode an Ancient Belkan writing that has been found at a crime scene. Having learned this language during their time with Jail Scaglietti, the two manage to translate and provide a clue as to who the Toredia Graze mentioned in the writing is. In ViVid Lutecia made her first appearance in ViVid as a minor cameo, receiving a picture of Vivio and her friends in the first chapter. She enters the story proper again in chapter 8, when Nanoha and Fate organize a trip to residence::Carnaaji, where the Alpine family now lives, for Vivio and her friends. Four years of happy life with her mother have changed Lutecia's previously emotionally repressed personality dramatically. She is now an extremely outgoing and enthusiastic young woman, who is very proud to have built an enormous training and resort facility for her guests. She goes as far as poking fun of Caro for her being not as tall as herself. In the same chapter, it is shown that Lutecia has undergone the same intense swimming training as Vivio, Lio, and Corona (the latter two of whom she meets for the first time in person). She is next seen fetching the memoirs of Claus Ingvalt from her library, which Nove wanted her to show to Einhart, with Corona and Lio. From the memoirs, the three girls learn more about the Hegemon and his relationship with Saint King Olivie, which generally correlates with Einhart's genetic memories. Later, Lutecia informs Corona that she is almost done crafting a new Intelligent Device for her. Powers Although she is a user of the Modern-Belkan magic system, Lutecia's main talent is her ability to use her summoning magic. Specifically, she is skillful at summoning and controlling insects. Like most users of Summoning Magic seen so far, Lutecia possess a Boost Device, which is named Asclepius. In ViVid, it is also revealed that Lutecia is a Device designer, responsible for crafting Corona Timil's Intelligent Device. Trivia * Lutecia's appearance (especially with her Barrier Jacket on) in StrikerS strongly resembles that of the Servant from series, which has since earned her the fan nickname "Loli-Rider". References Category:Characters